The Arbiter's Court
In an era long past, the Arbiters of old ruled Sanghelios as Kings, as Judges, uniting the Kaidons under the rule of a single leader. However, no ruler can command a people alone. Arbiters brought forth a council of their closest allies, a council of warriors and advisers who help to execute their will, and guide them in stewardship over Sanghelios. With the Arbiter's fall from grace, and the title's move to a position of disgrace, the Arbiter's Court fell into myth. However, the tradition was revived by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, in his quest to unite the Sangheili domains under the banner of the Swords of Sanghelios. The court was revived as his closest advisers and allies, warriors to carry his orders forward, and to lead the Sword in their war against the Covenant, in all it's forms. *Arbiter's Sword: Highest among the Court, and most favoured, the Sword is their will, their general, a very extension of their sword. They lead the Arbiter's armies in their stead. This title is currently held by R'tas Vadum *Arbiter's Lance: The Lance is their huntsman, his executioner, his slayer. The Lance leads raids against the Arbiter's greatest foes, choosing the strongest enemies to slaughter, and removing both the greatest threats to the Arbiter's rule, and the greatest threats to Sanghelios. *Arbiter's Blade: The Blade is one of the less savoury positions. For the Arbiters of old, they were the blade in the night, then knife to the throat, an swift assassin. Now it is interpreted as a specialist in clandestine operations. This rank is currently held by Kasr 'Revak. *Arbiter's Shield: The Arbiter's shield, their stalwart defender, an impenetrable bastion. A bodyguard without peer, it is often the most loyal and dogmatic followers that see this. They also lead the personal guard. *Arbiter's Spear: Spears were long considered the weapons of cavalry, and of sailors, and that still holds true for this position. They were traditionally their cavalry commanders, the Arbiter's riders, whole leads the Arbiter's chariot, who captains their ship. Later Arbiter's saw this role as the commander of the fleets, and the captain of their flagship. The also acted as a battle coordinator. This role is currently held by Mahkee 'Chava. *Arbiter's Scythe: Long have the Arbiters and the Ascetics long held an alliance. One has dominion over stewardship of Sanghelios, while the others have dominion over the souls of the Sangheili. The Scythe has long been a envoy from the Ascetics to the Arbiter. They act as the Arbiter's commissar, their flag bearer, and also as their historian and chronicler. *Arbiter's Arrow: The Arrow was once the Arbiter's scout, who acted independently from the court to shadow the enemy, and gather intelligence in their foe, and when the time was right, crush their foe. More modern Arrows have been spymasters and intelligence gathers, collecting the necessary intelligence from the Arbiter to act with utmost certainty. *Arbiter's Axe: While the rest of the Court are instruments of the Arbiter's will, with a certain role, a noble task, the Arbiter's Axe is a threat, a punishment. For those who betray the Arbiter, or defy the Arbiter's will, the Axe is what they most fear. The Axe purges traitors with a fervour and violence that few can stand to watch. *Arbiter's Staff: A keen part of the Arbiter's advisers, the Staff is a lore keeper, a historian, and a adviser without peer. Whereas other members of the court are warriors, fighters, and soldiers of all stripes, the Staff is somewhat of a vizier. They are often taken from Ossoonas, and other intelligence operatives, more leant to briefing the Arbiter. *Arbiter's Sceptre: When the Arbiters headed to war, they would need somebody to rule in their stead. Somebody steadfast, loyal, and with the will to command. The Sceptre lead the Sangheili at home when the Arbiter went to war, and would keep the throne ready upon their return.